


Junior to the Rescue!

by Junior (Ankh)



Series: The Adventures of Junior the Symbiote [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Junior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior rescues everyone in true Heroic Symbiote fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior to the Rescue!

The day dawned bright and golden, almost as bright and golden as the Lovely Samantha whose smile can warm as effectively as the sun. It appeared to be just another day in the life of the miserable Tau'ri scum and the Magnificent Symbiote, Junior. Samantha had spent many hours studying a naqahdah reactor. Daniel had suffered the indignity of a physical examination that was far too thorough and if Doctor Fraiser was not so beautiful she would be Punished Severely for taking such Liberties! O'Neill was being intensely Annoying, as always. Clearly, no one has thought to tell the Aggravating Colonel that "How's it hanging?" in reference to the Noble Symbiote is NOT amusing. The Shol'va was doing...Jaffa things, unimportant, unconnected with the well-being of Junior and therefore a waste of time.

"Teal'c you want to see the sights? Maybe take in a movie?"

Clearly, Samantha felt that the Shol'va was not doing enough to keep the Magnificent Symbiote entertained. Surveying part of what would be the Future System Lord's Kingdom and learning something of the culture of the civilization that would be destroyed in approximately 1 year, 10 months and 32 minutes was an excellent idea, as one would expect from the Beautiful and Intelligent Samantha whose smile was looking particularly brilliant that day.

"Good idea. Let's go."

O'Neill was being insensitive. It was something of a hobby of his. It was Obvious to Anyone with a Brain that Samantha wished to spend some time Alone with the Magnificent Symbiote but Colonel Poo-Poo Pants had to Spoil Everything!!!

Daniel decided to come along but that was acceptable. The admiring looks bestowed upon the Regal Symbiote's Future Host could only bring honor upon Junior. Daniel was very pleasing to look upon, as always. He was magnificent in something called jeans and the t-shirt he was wearing clung to his firm young torso in a most Admirable manner. Feeling very mature and ready to take on such a magnificent host, Junior wanted to take him right there and then!! He probably COULD HAVE, if he really, really wanted to, he really could, because he was so Amazing of Length and Girth. However, the time was not right. Soon...

The Tau'ri had driven into town and O'Neill was arguing in a most useless fashion with Daniel when the Villains Struck! Masked Tau'ri attempted to Kidnap the Beautiful Samantha. THIS COULD NOT BE!!!

A villain struck the Shol'va who crumpled to the ground, groaning. While O'Neill wrestled ineffectually with three of the villains, Daniel cried out in anguish and raced forth to attend the Jaffa before His Future God could be crushed in the fall.

Samantha shoved O'Neill aside and began to Punish the villains Severely, breaking their limbs, her golden hair catching the light as her elegant hands dealt pain to those who had Dared to take her from her Future Lord.

O'Neill rolled into the road and was struck by a bicycle, causing him intense agony that would last for a long, long, long time.

O'Neill was complaining about his back and his knees when the Villain who had first been dealt with by the Magnificent Samantha rose up and tried to grab the Noble Symbiote's Future Queen. Enraged by this act and despairing of the Utterly Pathetic actions of O'Neill, Junior leapt from the pouch of the Shol'va and soared through the air as though his Glistening and Impressive Length had wings. Royal jaws latched onto the Villain's nose and began to chew.

Unnoticed in the background, the Shol'va expired, having served his purpose.

Daniel let the useless lump fall to the ground and began to shout encouragement.

The Mighty Symbiote began to display his Amazing Karate skills learned from the famous and revered movies known as The Karate Kid 1, 2 and 3.

Thoroughly Defeated, the Villains raced off, leaving the Symbiote the victor.

Jack staggered to his feet long enough to yell, "Way to go, Junior!" before rolling back into the road whereupon another bicycle hit him.

Only then did the Symbiote began to gasp but in a very Heroic manner.

"Junior!" Daniel yelled, tears rolling down his perfect face. "He needs a host!" Daniel tore at his t-shirt, baring silken flesh and a magnificent torso that would have all the system lords green with envy.

"Take me! Now! Make me yours!"

Samantha shook her head. She gazed regretfully at the Symbiote cradled in her hands and stroked him under his chin in that special way. "Although Junior does look amazingly Big and Powerful and really quite intimidating when you consider the size of him compared to where he has to go, he's not ready. Unbelievable as this may sound, he still has some growing to do, even if the very idea makes my eyes water and would scare every horse within a ten mile radius."

Seeing that Daniel looked crushed and was fighting tears of disappointment, Samantha gave him her Special smile that sent shivers through the body and gave a warm tingly feeling in the tummy. She stepped over O'Neill who was writhing about on the floor in an undignified manner and went to the Shol'va. With gentle fingers she placed the Brave Symbiote inside the pouch.

"Come on, Junior. You can do it!"

It was difficult and demanded much of the Symbiote but at last the Jaffa opened his eyes.

"Way to go, Junior..." O'Neill managed to croak before another bicycle crushed any hopes he had of offspring.

Once again, the Noble Symbiote had Saved the Day!


End file.
